DOA 4: Tournament of Life
by Ryu-Kyoshiro-the-tennis-pro
Summary: Ok this is my first fic so go easy on the reveiws. This is short because its the Intro of the story but later CH will be more interesting. rated T just in case


DOA 4 The Tournament of Life

**A/N** This is my first Fic so go easy on me with the reviews. I don't have spell check (for some reason that I don't know) ,but I will re-read it 2 or 3 times, but I can still mess up on grammer or spelling. I think I just did oh well here's the story.

**Rated T for:** violance and mostly just in case.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't think I own it, wait hold on let me check...Nope sorry but it could happen (probably not to me)

Chapter 1: (Intro part 1) decisions.

August 1st

"Sorry but your not going to win this time," Hitomi's dad said as he tried to trip Hitomi with his foot. " Sorry but I'm going to win again." Hitomi said as she jumped to avoid his kick and landed on the ground and quickly did a spin kick. " Hiyah," Hitomi yalled as she watched her kick hit her dad's chest. ( don't know Hitomi's dad's name so i'll make up one. his name shall be Conner)

Hitomi watch Conner go flying across the room. She quickly went running towards Conner and threw a punch aiming at his face and stopping leaving about an inch from her fist to his face.

"You won't be so lucky next time you know that right." Conner said as he stood up and grabed his bag and headed out the door. "Woah, he keeps getting more mad every time I beat him, He has to admitt that I'm better than him I mean I almost won that DOA 3 tournament if it wasn't for that 'oh so powerful super ninja' He was actually kinda cute, Oh well time to go home." Hitomi said to herself as she walked out the door. When she got home there was a paper on her door It read:

**_NEW DOA 4 TOURNAMENT_**

_**Dear Hitomi:**_

**_You can enter the next DOA tournament in September FOR FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

**_You came in 3rd place in our last tournament so now we're giving u the chance to be in 1st place in the new tournamenr. Please replay before August 15th and you are entered in our DOA tournament._**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Rick Travis**_

"Oh boy my parents are not going to like this." she said as she walk in the house.(Don't know Hitomi's mom's name so i'm going to make up one. She shall be Lynn)

"Oh good your home and right in time for dinner." said Lynn. (wait does Hitomi have a mother. I understand the story line of the game but I'm not deeply into it to I don't actually know who has a mother and who doesn't so if anybody knows please tell me so I know if to get rid of her mother or not but for now she stays.)

" I'm not that hungry but thanks mom," Hitomi said as she tried to go upstairs to her room.

" What's that paper you have in your hand?" asked Lynn. "This oh its nothing just homework," " but your already done with School," argued her mother. _Oh crap I forgot about that. How could i forget?_ hitomi said in her mind.

"Oh yeah ummmmmmmm its just mail I got" " Let me see" Lynn said as she grabbed the paper out off hitomi's hand. Lynn started to read the paper and then her eyes widend. " Don't even think about it Hitomi. We already talk about this."

" But mo-" " No buts let see what your father has to say about it" " Please don't get dad invol-" Hitomi tried to beg but it didn't work. " Conneeeerrrrrrr!" Lynn yelled. Conner came as fast as he could.

" Whats going on?" He asked still wearing his karete clothes. " Your daughter wants to enter that Dead or Alive tournament again," Lynn complained. Hitomi suspected the usual 'There is no way your entering the tournament' but instead she got a suprise.

" Oh come on lynn she's gotten good at Karate she's beaten me 5 times she will definatly win this time she enters. Oh and Hitomi I'll let you enter if you give me a re-match tomorrow at 7:00 AM in the karate room," Conner said. " Ok deal" " Go up stairs and get some rest ok?" Conner asked. "Ok!" Hitomi anwsered.

Then she went up stairs and in her room. Hitomi's mother was shocked. " Hey she is ready." Conner said. then he went into his room to get some rest.

August 2nd 6:24 AM

" Hiyah!" Hitomi yelled as she kick the punching bag. Hitomi was already in the karate room training. She defienitly didn't want to lose this fight.

30 mins past and he was finally here. Conner was here to fight.

" You ready ?" He asked with a smirk. "Yep," Hitomi anwsered. Both of them step closer to each other leaving 3 ft beetween them. They both bowed and got in fighting position.

Hitomi lunged the first punch, Conner quickly dodged it and did a spin kick. as he did it Hitomi grabbed his foot and spun him around and let him go on the third spin causing him to crash into the wall. Hitomi quickly ran towards him and did a mid-air kick. Conner quickly dodged it and tried another spin kick but it failed and once again Hitomi grabbed his foot and spun him around and let him go at the 6th spin this time. But hitomi didn't do a mid-air kick instead she said " Looks like I'm going to win again." " I don't think so" Conner said as he hovered over the ground and he started to glow a bright blue color and then he put his hands together like a gun and pointed at Hitomi and then his hand shot out a blue energy ball towards Hitomi and then...

to be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff Hanger. Ok In your reviews please tell me if I should keep the magic powers or get rid of them pleaseeeeeeeeee tell me. Also I won't update unless I get reviews. This CH is short and kinda boring because its an Intro but I promise the future Chs Will be longer and more interesting. And remember first Fic go easy on the reviews. R&R PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.


End file.
